Leech
by ramenkuahsoda
Summary: Kim Jiwon memang seorang maniak judi. Ia tak pernah jera melakukan permainan bejat itu-padahal keberuntungannya sangat buruk. "Berapa banyak uang yang akan kudapatkan jika aku menang kali ini, Jiwon-ssi?" "Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau." "Kau yakin?" "Bahkan jika kau ingin nyawaku." "bagaimana jika aku menginginkan kekasih manismu?" it's Jidong. iKON. (on hiatus!)


**Leech** **/** **Prolog**

 **by:** ramenkuahsoda

 **warning:** yaoi, typo(s), cheesy, plot mainstream

It's Jidong fic~! don't like don't read, kay?

.

.

.

* * *

"kali ini kenapa lagi?" Tanya Jinhwan dengan nada bosan. Donghyuk menghela napas panjang—lelah, "Jiwon kalah berjudi lagi."

"Sudah kuduga. Orang bodoh seperti dia tidak akan pernah menang—atau seorang pendosa sepertinya jangan harap akan diberi keberuntungan oleh Tuhan" cerocos Jinhwan. Donghyuk hampir saja memukul kepala Jinhwan dengan sendok, "Jangan mengatai pacarku," desis Donghyuk. Jinhwan tertawa sinis melihat Donghyuk yang tampak putus asa, ia merebahkan kepalanya di meja, menatap sepupunya—Kim Donghyuk dengan tatapan malas yang berpadu dengan lelah dan kasihan. "Ayolah Dongie-ku yang manis, kau bahkan menolak pertukaran pelajar ke Beijing hanya untuk hidup dengan Jiwon, sedangkan si bodoh itu terus menulis artikel untuk majalah porno yang konyol itu, kemudian melepas lelahnya dengan bermain judi.

Donghyuk benar-benar memukul kepala Jinhwan dengan sendok kali ini. Tapi dalam hatinya, ia membenarkan kata-kata Jinhwan, "semua sudah terjadi," cicit Donghyuk lemah. "dan aku yakin kami akan jatuh miskin dalam kurun waktu beberapa hari."

"Kali ini rugi besar?" Tanya Jinhwan hati-hati. Donghyuk menatap mata Jinhwan tak lama lalu mengangguk, "rumah kami..." suara Donghyuk serak. Jinhwan bisa melihat bibir Donghyuk yang sedikit bergetar saat mengatakannya. Jinhwan langsung kelabakan saat menyadari bahwa lelaki manis didepannya ini akan menangis, Jinhwan buru-buru menggeser kursinya ke samping Donghyuk lalu memeluk lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, sambil sesekali mengusap bahunya yang bergetar.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan, bagaimana bisa kau bertahan dengan lelaki seperti dia, kau itu anak baik-baik, Donghyuk-ie," ucapan Jinhwan yang justru membuat Donghyuk terisak makin keras, "t-tapi—" nada bicara Donghyuk terdengar seperti orang yang sedang tersedak salivanya sendiri, begitu lirih dan pelan,

"a-aku mencintainya, hyung"

.

.

.

* * *

Jiwon memeluk tubuh Donghyuk yang menggigil karena kedinginan, udara malam diawal musim panas cukup dingin dan menusuk tulang. Jiwon memakaikan jaketnya ke badan Donghyuk—mungkin bisa sedikit menghangatkan, walaupun kenyataannya tubuh Donghyuk masih sedikit menggigil karena jaket yang Jiwon berikan terlalu tipis. pasangan kekasih itu sedang duduk di halte bus. Bukan untuk menunggu bus yang datang, tapi mereka berdua sedang berfikir dimana mereka akan menginap malam ini-mengingat rumah mereka baru saja terjual atas kekalahannya bermain judi jenis Pai Gow tempo hari. Jiwon tidak berfikir untuk menyewa apartemen malam ini juga karena ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Ia sedikit meruntuki kebodohannya karena tidak memesan apartemen lebih dulu—atau mengapa tidak melakukannya sejak siang tadi—Jiwon lupa bahwa Ia hanya memiliki dua ratus ribu won disakunya. Ia disibukkan dengan menenangkan Donghyuk yang menangis histeris saat rumah yang mereka tinggali selama hampir tiga tahun itu akan diambil alih oleh orang yang bahkan tak ia kenal dengan baik. "kita akan menyewa apartemen jika aku menang besok," bisik Jiwon menenangkan Donghyuk yang justru semakin terisak mendengar perkataan Jiwon, "kali ini apa lagi yang kau jadikan taruhan?" cicit Donghyuk. Jiwon mengangkat bahunya, "aku tak tahu, mungkin—gelang jam swiss milikmu" jawab Jiwon dengan nada bercanda. Tetapi mendengar perkataan Jiwon, Donghyuk menjadi geram lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan—

 **BUAGH!**

Tak disangka-sangka si manis Kim Donghyuk yang terkenal dengan suara imutnya memberikan bogem gratis untuk kekasihnya sendiri. Hell, selemah apapun Donghyuk saat dibawah kuasa Jiwon, dia tetaplah seorang lelaki.

"Gunakan tangan halusmu untuk mengiris daging dan sayur, sayangku," Jiwon bangkit dan berusaha tenang, memberikan kekasih manisnya sebuah senyum hangat—yang sedikit mesum, tentu saja—yang sayangnya disalah artikan oleh Donghyuk.

Donghyuk semakin geram melihat Jiwon yang seolah menertawakannya "BERHENTI BERMAIN JUDI ATAU AKU AKAN BUNUH DIRI!"

.

.

* * *

Sayangnya Jiwon tak mau mendengar ucapan orang terkasihnya sendiri.

Jiwon meneguk habis sebotol air mineral bermerk yang baru saja dibelinya di sebuah minimarket. Lelaki bermata sipit itu menghapus peluhnya yang menetes dengan lancar dari wajahnya yang sedikit berminyak dan mengkilap— demi Tuhan terlihat menjijikkan. Mungkin jika ada Donghyuk, Jiwon tak akan selamat dengan umpatan Donghyuk yang ilfeel padanya. Ia memilih duduk sebentar disebuah kursi panjang dipinggiran taman kota Busan. Perjalanan dari rumah Taehyun menuju 'rumah keduanya' memakan waktu yang cukup lama jika dibanding dari rumahnya dulu. Tadi malam, Jiwon memutuskan untuk bermalam dirumah Taehyun-teman SMA Donghyuk. lagi-lagi Jiwon harus menahan amarahnya pada malam itu—saat melihat Seungyoon—kakak tiri Taehyun yang baru pindah dari Vancouver memandang Donghyuk dengan tatapan lapar, sambil sesekali mencuri-curi sentuhan dengan kekasih imutnya.

Jiwon memasuki sebuah rumah minimalis yang sedikit terpisah dengan rumah-rumah yang lainnya. Rumah itu tidak terlalu besar, layaknya rumah orang Korea kebanyakan, tak ada yang aneh jika dilihat dari luar. Walaupun keberadaan rumah ini cukup tersembunyi, rumah ini sangat terkenal dikalangan pengusaha kelas atas.

Rumah ini bukanlah Kasino. Rumah ini—rumah judi illegal. Rumah kedua Jiwon.

Well, bahkan Jiwon tak jera sama sekali bermain judi, padahal ia baru saja kehilangan rumahnya karena kalah bermain permainan laknat pembawa sial itu—ya. Jiwon sadar betul dia memang bodoh. dan ah, jangan lupakan ancaman Donghyuk kemarin. Tapi sayangnya Jiwon hanya menganggap itu omong kosong karena mustahil kekasih imutnya yang seperti perempuan itu berani melakukan bunuh diri—Jiwon ingat betul-bahkan hanya untuk naik ke atas kursi dan mengganti lampu yang rusak pun Donghyuk tidak berani. Lagipula tujuan Jiwon berjudi hari ini untuk kebaikan mereka ke depannya juga bukan? Untuk menyewa sebuah apartemen.

Tentu saja Jiwon pergi ke 'rumah keduanya' kali ini tanpa sepengetahuan Donghyuk. Jiwon hanya mengatakan pada Donghyuk bahwa ia akan pergi keluar sebentar dan sayangnya Donghyuk hanya menganggukkan kepalanya- percaya. Donghyuk mungkin berfikir, tak mungkin kan Jiwon membiarkan kekasih tercintanya mati konyol—bunuh diri hanya karena Jiwon pergi berjudi lagi? tapi kau salah, Donghyuk-ie.

.

.

* * *

Bau alkohol menyeruak saat Jiwon membuka pintu rumah judi tersebut. Jiwon menghirup udara dalam-dalam, meresapi aroma alkohol yang sangat ia sukai. Terdengar pula suara dentuman musik keras dengan lirik yang kotor dan frontal—seolah menjadi nyanyian surga baginya.

"Selamat datang kembali, Mr. Kim," sapa seorang lelaki muda berkulit seputih susu—Choi Junhong yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolah kuningnya. Jiwon sedikit heran, bagaimana bisa seorang anak kelas dua SMA seperti dia bisa menjadi salah satu pejudi kelas kakap yang akan selalu diperhitungkan dan ditakuti. Bahkan Jiwon tidak pernah terfikir untuk bermain Poker atau Baccarat dengan pria berkulit sehalus tahu didepannya ini. Hell, Jiwon masih punya otak untuk mencari dan memilih rival.

"kau terlihat frustasi, hyung. Ada apa?" Junhong tetaplah anak SMA yang penuh dengan rasa penasaran. Jiwon menggeleng, "Bantu aku mendapatkan uang banyak," perintah Jiwon datar. Junhong tertawa hambar dan mulai menyalakan pematik rokoknya, "kudengar ada seorang pria dari 'Bankooba' yang keberuntungannya jauh lebih buruk darimu, Hyung. Ada juga yang bilang ini pertama kalinya dia berjudi—well kurasa itu bisa membantu,"

Jiwon memandang Junhong dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, "kau secara tidak langsung mengataiku orang yang buruk, dik. Tapi-" Jiwon menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menarik uKim bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringaian "—may I meet him?"

Mungkin judi adalah pasangan hidup Jiwon yang sebenarnya.

Jiwon terkejut bukan main saat melihat lelaki yang dimaksud Junhong—lelaki-Bankooba-yang-keberuntungannya-juga-buruk. Lelaki itu berperawakan cukup tinggi, dan kini Ia sedang terkapar dengan beberapa botol minuman keras berserakan dimeja, jangan lupakan wajahnya yang kusut, pucat, dan terlihat kacau—tapi bukan itu yang membuat Jiwon terkejut, lagipula Jiwon sudah biasa menemui keadaan seorang lelaki yang frustasi karena habis kalah berjudi. Jiwon sampai tersedak wine-nya saat melihat siapa laki-laki itu. Jiwon menyeringai, senang sekali mengetahui calon lawannya kali ini adalah—

Kang Seungyoon.

"dia baru saja kehilangan uang dua puluh juta won," bisik Junhong yang membuat Jiwon tertawa geli. "bukankah peraturan berjudi tidak boleh bermain dalam keadaan mabuk?" Junhong menggeleng, "Kau lupa? Peraturan bodoh seperti itu hanya berlaku di Kasino. Ajak saja dia,"

.

Dengan langkah mantap, Jiwon berjalan menuju meja tempat Kang Seungyoon terkapar setengah sadar. Jiwon menggebrak meja tersebut dengan agak keras, membuat orang-orang yang berada ditempat itu mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya—dan tentu saja Kang Seungyoon.

Jiwon menatap Seungyoon serius, "Hei, Bankooba. Ingin bermain judi bersamaku?" ajak Jiwon to the point. Pria Bankooba itu menatap Jiwon bingung—tampaknya Ia masih mabuk dan berusaha mencerna perkataan Jiwon.

"Apa?" tanya Seungyoon lemah. Jiwon mendengus, kemudian Junhong maju untuk menengahi.

"Tenangkan dirimu dahulu, Mister Kang. Kau akan dapat uang banyak." Junhong menepuk pundak Seungyoon, membantu meyakinkan. Mendengar kata 'uang', Pemuda Bankooba itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Uang?"

Junhong dan Jiwon mengangguk bersamaan. "Mungkin untuk menutupi uang atas kekalahanmu?" bisik Junhong sambil menyeringai pada Jiwon.

Jiwon tertawa melihat upaya bocah itu untuk membujuk Seungyoon, kemudia pria bermata sipit itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Seungyoon.

"Kau megingatku?" tanya Jiwon sambil tersenyum miring. kedua mata Seungyoon menatap Jiwon dengan sendu, alisnya mengernyit, berusaha mengingat-ingat lelaki didepannya ini.

Dua detik kemudian mata Seungyoon membelalak.

"Kau!"

.

.

.

"Jadi, mau bermain bersamaku?" tanya Jiwon lagi, Ia mulai tak sabar karena pemuda Bankooba itu terus mengulur-ulur waktu. "Kau takut kalah lagi, hm?" Jiwon tertawa mengejek. Mendengar hal itu, Seungyoon naik pitam. "Brengsek. Aku tidak takut pada orang sepertimu." Seungyoon menunjuk Jiwon tepat didepan wajah.

"just play a game, dude." ujar Jiwon percaya diri. Seungyoon memanas, merasa tertantang—walaupun Ia tak memiliki pengalaman cukup dalam berjudi.

"Ayo bermain." seru Seungyoon mantap.

.

Junhong bertepuk tangan sebanyak tiga kali, mengisyaratkan orang-orang yang berada ditempat itu untuk mendekat pada Jiwon dan Seungyoon.

Beberapa wanita cantik berpakaian minim juga ikut mengelilingi keduanya. Kemudian salah satu dari mereka berjalan ke belakag Jiwon, lalu memijat bahu Jiwon sambil tersenyum nakal.

Seungyoon berdecih, kemudian menatap Jiwon serius.

"Berapa banyak uang yang akan kudapatkan jika aku menang kali ini, Jiwon-ssi?" tanya Seungyoon remeh, Ia baru ingat bahwa Jiwon menginap di rumah Adiknya tadi malam karena kalah berjudi.

Jiwon berdehem, kemudian berucap enteng, "Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau."

Seungyoon menyeringai, "Kau yakin?"

Jiwon mengangguk mantap, "Bahkan jika kau ingin nyawaku."

Mendengar hal itu, Seungyoon melepaskan tawanya.

"Nyawamu tak berarti apapun untukku." terdengar tawa juga dari orang-orang yang merubunginya. Jiwon memutar kedua bola matanya, merasa kalah dengan ucapan Seungyoon. Tetapi kemudian Jiwon berucap tak ingin kalah, "Terserah apa maumu."

Seungyoon mendelik, "Apapun?"

Jiwon mengangguk ragu, entah mengapa Ia merasakan aura tak enak saat Seungyoon mendelik kearahnya. "Yeah, apapun."

Seungyoon terdiam, seperti tengah berpikir, lelaki itu bahkan tak mengindahkan jari-jari lentik wanita yang membelai lehernya dari belakang.

Kemudian Seungyoon tiba-tiba tersenyum aneh, Ia menatap Jiwon dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

.

"bagaimana jika aku menginginkan kekasih manismu?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue…**

* * *

 **keterangan:** bankooba;vancouver

* * *

 **A/N** gak janji mau update kapan! pokoknya yang udah baca review aja yah seikhlasnya, aku sih ngikut aja kelanjutan cerita tergantung yang baca :) btw maaf malah publish ff lagi padahal beautiful thorn belum kelar, aku molorin selama sebulan lebih /bersimpuh/ alesannya random alias banyak:(

aku minta maaf soal itu:( tapi aku bakal usahain bakal update minggu ini. doain aja ya:)

sebenernya ff leech ini awalnya cast kaihun udah hampir dua tahun mendekam di flashdisk, jadi aku publish aja, buat ngeramein :)

hehehehehehehe

kabur ah/?

dengan 200% cinta dari Celia Oh~!'

thankyouuuu :)


End file.
